The Maps Lead To You
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Angelina and Velvet's lives start changing due to the actions of others, but when they both meet new people will things finally start looking up for the best friends?


After a long day at work Angelina Love decided that it was time to go home, which wasn't always what she decided to do. Normally she would head to her best friend Velvet Sky's house, but today all she could think about was how good her bed looked. She wanted to lay in her bed and just escape from the world. This was not an emotion that Angelina normally felt, but when Alex Shelley walked into the book store that she worked at, it destroyed Angelina's day.

Alex was Angelina had dated for a little over a year when they were a freshman in high school, but now seniors in high school they wanted nothing to do with each other. At least that is how both of them acted. They had a huge fight about rather or not Alex was faithful, and after that fight they knew that the relationship was toxic. It wasn't worth being in anymore for either one of them.

Angelina sat in her turned off car. She had the keys in her hands but she had yet to put them in the ignition. All she could do was think about things that had happened, just like she would every time she would see Alex.

After sitting in her car, a red two door cavalier, for five minutes Angelina started it and drove off. Her house was only roughly five minutes away so she lucked out about that. At least she didn't have to drive thirty minutes just to get home from work.

Once she arrived home she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and got out of her car. Looking at her perfect little one story brick house, Angelina smiled just a little. Her bed was getting closer and closer. Now she just hoped that she could get to her bedroom without her mom asking a whole bunch of questions. Angelina's mom was very involved in her life, and Angelina loved that. She just didn't feel like answering a bunch of questions about things that she didn't even understand.

Walking into her house she realized that her mom was watching TV. This was good for Angelina because she was able to quietly walk past the couch and head into her room which was down the hallway. There was no doubt that her mom could hear her walk in, but realizing that Angelina needed some alone time she gave it to her.

Angelina quietly closed her bedroom door and laid her purse and bag on the floor next to her dresser. Angelina's room was always neat and tidy. She couldn't stand a messy room. Her bed was neatly made with a pink comforter and pink sheets. She had pink and white pillows neatly on her bed, and as her head laid on the pillows she instantly got comfortable. If only she could lay there for the rest of her life.

Her blankets combined with the pillows made her feel like she was in heaven. She took a glance at the book that was laying on her night stand and decided that she didn't even want to read. She wanted to lay on her bed and forget everything for as long as she possibly could.

Two hours had passed since Angelina had got home and her phone had vibrated more than a dozen times on her night stand, but she ignored it. Even if it was Velvet trying to get a hold of her, she didn't feel like answering.

xXxX

Velvet started getting very concerned that her best friend was not answering the dozen text messages she sent, and the five times that she had called. This was not normal for Angelina. Worried that something was wrong Velvet decided to drive over to her house and see what was going on.

When she arrived give minutes later she noticed that Angelina's car was in the driveway. _That's a relief_, Velvet thought to herself as she got out of her car and walked up to the door, knocking on it when she reached it. Angelina's mom opened the door.

"Hello Velvet. Angelina is in her room." She said as she let Velvet inside.

Walking inside the house Velvet walked to Angelina's bedroom door. Without knocking Velvet walked in and looked at her best friend. Before she started talking she closed the door. "What the hell is going on? You're not answering any of my texts or phone calls." Velvet then walked over to Angelina's bed and sat next to her.

"Velvet I really don't think I want to talk about it." Angelina said.

Velvet then pulled a jar of pickles, some popcorn (not popped yet), and some candy bars. "You're going to sit up here and talk to me, or I'm going to have to eat all of this by myself. So get the hell up because I am already feeling fat today and you don't want to make me feel worse." Velvet was thin and in great shape, but a lot of the times she complained about how fat she was.

One day Velvet was complaining and Angelina got annoyed so she told her to give up food. When she told Velvet that it was like a bomb had just went off. Velvet could never give food up and she thought Angelina was crazy for suggesting that.

Angelina slowly sat up, still covered by her blankets. "Every time I see Alex I swear a part of me dies inside. By now I'm going to fully die any minute."

Velvet wasn't shocked that this was over Alex but Angelina was in love with Alex even before they dated. Now she was having to learn how to live without him.

"Angelina he cheated on you. He told you that you were his one and only and that he wanted to propose eventually, but yet he went after Taylor Wilde. He wasn't drunk, he wasn't high, and it wasn't only once. He knew what he was doing and he continued doing it because he didn't care. To hell with him Angelina." Velvet said as she then pulled out some movies from her bag.

What Velvet was saying made a lot of sense but Angelina wasn't sure if she would be able to drop Alex like that. The only way Angelina would be able to move on is if she met someone else, and she didn't view that being likely. Angelina and Velvet were both always the pretty ones, but the majority of men that would ask Angelina out were very childish, and she was done with them.

"I know you're right Velvet, but I just don't know how to move on. It seems so hard to do." Angelina told her.

Velvet knew that it was hard to do, after all she had to do the same thing with Michael Mizanin just last year. "As your best friend I am going to help you move on. First we are going to have ourselves a movie night, and we will start moving tomorrow."

Angelina knew that Velvet would be able to help her. After all Velvet was always honest, no matter how brutal the truth was. Velvet was never the type of person to lie just so someone was able to hear what they wanted. That's why Velvet and Maryse Ouellet never got along. Velvet could never forgive her for stealing the man she loved away from her.

In fact, the two of them had so much dislike for each other that a year ago they got in a fist fight in the middle of the hallway and were both given detention for the next week. Velvet didn't even care that she had gotten detention because she said that it was worth it making Maryse's face bleed.

xXxX

Velvet, who normally sleeps the whole day away, had set her alarm for nine the following morning so she could wake up Angelina and they could get to work. It was a Saturday so they weren't in a huge hurry on getting ready or deciding where to go, but Velvet was hoping that no matter where they went she would be able to help Angelina some.

Angelina walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room. Both of the girls always believed that looking their best was a priority, therefore they always spent at least an hour making sure that they looked their best. Even on school days, when Velvet slept in until she was almost late, she still looked her best.

Angelina, who had beautiful blonde hair that reached almost the top of her blue jeans, took her curling iron and started curling her hair. Velvet, who had brown hair with blonde highlights that reached the middle of her back, normally kept her hair straight and today wasn't going to be any different.

While Angelina was working on her hair, Velvet was going to work on her makeup. Velvet put black eyeliner on, mascara, and pink lip gloss on. She then grabbed some eye shadow and created a somewhat dark but beautiful smokey eye on her face using black and gold eye shadow so it would match the shirt that she was wearing.

Once Angelina finished doing her hair she started doing her makeup. Black eyeliner, mascara, pink lip gloss, and blue and black smokey eye to match her shirt. The two of them were now ready to go out and show off their rocking bodies. Grabbing their purses they walk out the front door and get into Angelina's cavalier. As always Angelina is the one to drive because driving makes Velvet have panic attacks. The only time Velvet drives is when she absolutely has to, and this was not one of those times.

"Where are we going?" Angelina asked Velvet with a soft smile. It was nice getting out of the house and smiling after being so down in the dumps yesterday.

"How about the mall? There's plenty of cute boys." Velvet said with a soft smile as she was looking in the side mirror and applying lip gloss.

"Shopping and boys, my two favorite things." Angelina said as she displayed a soft smile. Angelina hadn't gone shopping much. She had been working on saving money, and so far she had saved about 3,000 dollars. Angelina was good at making sure she didn't spend all of her savings.

When they arrived to the mall Angelina got out of her car and looked around. Velvet exited the car on the passenger side and walked over to her best friend. "Are you ready?" Velvet asked Angelina as they started walking towards the doors of the mall.

"So I've been wanting to get some new clothes for school." Angelina said with a smile. Both of the friends always had amazing clothes, but whenever they had the chance to go clothes shopping and buy more, that's just what they did. Both of them had a walk in closet in their rooms, which was pretty cool. Angelina's closet wasn't full but she had a dresser that she used for underwear, bras, and socks.

"That sounds fun!" Velvet said with a smile. Velvet was not going to pass up going clothes shopping. "Do you have any idea what type of clothes you're looking for?"

Angelina looked at her best friend as they entered the mall. "Not really, no. Just looking for some cute clothes that I like." Angelina didn't really have a style. If she liked a piece of clothing then she would buy it, even if people thought that it didn't look like something she would wear. She always looked nice in everything that she wore since she had a nice body.

Velvet was the same way as Angelina. There were times when they would both like something, but there were times where one person liked it and the other person didn't. Regardless to how they felt about it they always agreed that their best friend could pull it off.

The two friends entered Target and started to look around. Angelina noticed a plaid skirt that went halfway to the knees and she smiled. "Velvet look at these skirts!" She excitedly said. Velvet walked over to her best friend and smiled at the skirts. They were very cute, and right behind the red skirt was a blue skirt that looked the exact same.

Picking up the hangers that the skirts were on Angelina continued to walk around. There were tons of cute shirts and pants that Angelina liked but she was doing her best to limit what she was buying. There was no way she was okay with spending 3,000 dollars in one shopping trip.

The best friends spent about five hours walking around the entire mall and shopping. When they were finished they both had multiple articles of clothing but both spent under two hundred dollars thanks to some coupons that Angelina had saved knowing they would end up going shopping soon.

As they start to leave the mall someone catches his eye. For once it's not Alex or Alex related. Instead it was another guy that was sitting on one of the chairs that the mall had for people to sit down in. He had blonde hair and scruff from where it appeared he was starting to grow a beard. He was wearing a form fitting black tank top with blue jeans, and there was something about him that attracted Angelina to him.

"Angelina? Angelina?" Velvet grabbed on to Angelina's left arm and started shaking her.

Angelina shook her head and looked at Velvet. "What?" She asked confused to why her best friend was intensively shaking her arm back and forth.

"Well I was going to ask if we were going to go home or not, but now that I see what you are looking at I think you should either go talk to him or take a picture because they will last longer." Velvet said with her smart alecky tone that she used most of the time.

"You think I should I go talk to him?" Angelina asked as she started messing with her hair to make sure none of it was messed up. Velvet motioned to her best friend to go talk to the blonde man that Angelina couldn't keep her eyes off of.

Angelina took a deep breath and walked up to the blonde hair man. When she reached him she put on a soft smile. "Hi. My name is Angelina."

The blonde man looked up at her and smiled, and his blue eyes made Angelina want to melt. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chris Jericho."


End file.
